


Kūdetā: Black Ops

by xSouh



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSouh/pseuds/xSouh
Summary: Shimura Danzo murió aquella noche a manos de los Uchiha, el golpe de estado se llevó a cabo y muchas cosas cambiaron. -Haruno Sakura, estas aquí por tus habilidades como ninja, porque has sido recomendada por el mismo Hokage para ser parte de las ANBU Black Ops. -Encontré otras formas de usar mis habilidades quirúrgicas, y debo de agregar que mucho más interesantes. ITASAKU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1:  Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sintió el frío en las yemas de los dedos al dejar el pequeño ramo de florecillas sobre la lápida de mármol blanco, en otro tiempo tan vez se hubiera permitido llorar, en otro tiempo cuando Konoha era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, en aquel tiempo antes del golpe de estado por parte del Clan Uchiha y la muerte de los concejales.

Ella había sido pequeña en ese tiempo, era alumna de primer año de academia, aún esta aprendiendo historia y lanzando kunais cuando el clan Uchiha había matado a Shimura Danzo, Homura Mikotado y Koharu Utatane, muchos civiles murieron el enfrentamiento, quedando en el fuego cruzado y la posterior aparición de un ninja misterioso con una máscara naranja. Aun en la actualidad no había mucha información de la razón del asesinato de esas personas y aquel ninja había sido asesinado por el heredero del clan de Sharingan.

La población civil de Konoha era poca, los que no murieron aquella noche habían escapado de la aldea, no era un lugar seguro para vivir, la educación ninja también cambio, aumentando las horas de las jornadas sobre todo para aquellos estudiantes que venían de familias civiles, había que compensar todas aquellas cosas que no pudieron aprender de sus padres o familiares. 

Para los huérfanos las cosas solo empeoraban, el orfanato ese año no se había dado abasto con tanto niño sin padres y la solución había sido crear su propio distrito, donde los que tenían habilidades para controlar el chakra eran entrenados desde pequeños en las artes ninjas, los que no eran educados en las distintas profesiones que se requerían en la aldea. A diferencia de aldeas civiles, pocos clanes se interesaban en esos niños ya que no tenían dojutsus o kekkei genkai.

Así es como Sakura había crecido, al menos ella podía conservar su apellido, en otro tiempo los ninjas de _Raíz_ ni eso podían.

A muchos les había sorprendido que una niña sin el respaldo de ningún clan tuviera aquel control de chakra y que además se abriera paso entre los estudiantes de una generación llena de herederos de los principales clanes de Konoha, incluso estaba el hijo del fallecido cuarto Hokage.

Al principio no sabía porque la habían puesto en el equipo de un Uchiha y Uzumaki, cuando descubrió que Naruto era un Jinchuriki y con un poco de investigación no le costó llegar a la conclusión de que tanto el Sandaime como Uchiha Fogaku esperaban que Sasuke obtuviera los ojos capaces de controlar al Kyuubi en caso de que se saliera de control -o en caso necesario, según Fogaku-. Todo tapado bajo la imagen perfecta de un escuadrón de combate.

Si los pesados horarios de entrenamiento entre la academia y el orfanato eran un martirio, eso no se comparaba en nada a pasar un día a cargo de Kakashi Hakate. El famoso ninja copia que había pertenecido a las _ANBU Black Ops_ cuando apenas era un niño.

Kakashi los hacía correr 5 vueltas a la aldea antes de siquiera empezar el entrenamiento real, les había lanzado tantos jutsus que habían terminado en el hospital con quemaduras de tercer grado y huesos fracturados. Para el ninja copia no existía otra cosa más que la perfección.

Sakura había sudado y llorado sangre, pero se había jurado así misma no rendirse jamás, no después de la mueca de desagrado que le había hecho su nuevo sensei al saber que tenía un huérfano entre sus filas.

El equipo siete ganó fama rápidamente entre los demás ninjas, realizando misiones impecables, entre su historial tenían muertes de ninjas poderosos como Zabuza Momishi, Sasori de las Arenas Rojas y Deidara.

─Haruno Sakura ─ Le llamó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta, se levantó y suspiro profundo, concentrándose en lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado. Se sacudió su ropa, quitando cualquier arruga que se pudiera haber formado mientras estaba sentada, vestida completamente de negro, el cabello largo y suelto era el único que le había quedado, a su madre le había encantado peinarlo cada mañana y solo por eso se negaba a cortarlo por muy cómodo que fuera.

─Haruno Sakura ─Repitió su nombre ante el hombre frente a ella. Había reconocido esa voz a pesar de la máscara que cubría completamente su cara, era Uchiha Itachi, el ninja ilusionista, quien había matado al ninja de la mascara y había terminado con el golpe de estado. El líder de ANBU.

─Haruno Sakura, estas aquí por tus habilidades como ninja, porque has sido recomendada por el mismo Hokage para ser parte de las _ANBU_ _Black ops,_ ¿Estas consciente del significado de pertenecer a ANBU y estás de acuerdo? ─

La propuesta no le había sorprendido, pero aquello solo significaba que su equipo se iba a disolver, que Sasuke iba a dimitir para entrar en la policía militar de Konoha y que Naruto empezaría su entrenamiento para sucesor de Hokage.

─Soy consciente y lo acepto. ─se sentenció, sintiendo como dos nuevas firmas de chakra aparecían en la sala, dos hombres vestidos completamente con el uniforme ANBU.

─guíenla con Tsunade, que ella se encargue.

Para haber sido alguien que creció en un orfanato, Sakura se había abierto paso entre los escalones del mundo ninja, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, no había discriminación entre ser hombre o mujer dentro de las filas de Konoha, el mundo entero conocía a Tsunade Senju, la sannin que había destrozado el mundo con sus propios puños en la ultima gran guerra.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, girando y bajando escaleras por muchos niveles, según sus cuentas en ese momento debía de estar en el quinto piso por debajo de la planta baja.

─Habla ahora, pedazo de basura. O mejor no lo hagas, sigamos divirtiéndonos con estos pequeños amigos míos. ─

─Eres una maldita perra, puta. ─gritó el hombre que se mantenía atado a una mesa quirúrgica, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices finas aún de color rojo.

─¿Solo esto aguantas, rata de alcantarilla? Apenas estamos en el nivel 1.

─Hola Tsunade ─interrumpió uno de los hombres que la estaban escoltando, llamando la atención de la rubia de coletas que aparentaba unos 35 años, vestida con un mandil y un cubrebocas negro. ─El jefe te manda la más nueva adquisición.

─Así que el hokage al fin soltó las correas de sus perros favoritos. Nadie esperaba que llegaras tan lejos, Haruno. Mis felicitaciones para ti.

─Y yo que pensaba que eras un ninja médico, Tsunade. ─La mujer frente a Sakura era una de las kunoichis más icónicas vivas en toda la historia ninja, Sakura la admiraba abiertamente, pero la vida le había enseñado a no mostrarse débil ante nadie.

─Encontré otras… formas de usar mis habilidades quirúrgicas, y debo de agregar que mucho más interesantes.

─Estoy segura que sí, tendré que agradecerle a Itachi este pequeño regalo que me ha dado al dejarme ver tus habilidades.

─¿Interesada en la profesión?

─No más que tú. ─rio la pelirosa, acercándose al cuerpo tendido y viéndolo directamente a los ojos ─Siempre fui buena con el genjutsu, pero solo quedarse viendo como sufre la otra persona es un poco aburrido.

─Tal vez el idiota de Itachi se equivocó, te tenía que mandar con la perra de Mitadashi.

─Por lo que veo ANBU es mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba.


	2. Medi-ninj

Para las cinco de la mañana Uchiha Itachi ya estaba saliendo de la ducha y buscando un uniforme regular de entrenamiento, tenía suficiente papeleo para trabajar durante la mañana que salir a entrenar solo sería un contratiempo.

Se sirvió una taza de café mucho más cargada de lo normal para poder soportar el día, tenía previsto que el escuadrón de Anko Mitarashi regresara por la mañana y eso solo significaba dolores de cabeza seguros. El distrito donde vivía era silencioso, la mayoría de sus vecinos era ninjas que pasaban poco tiempo en sus viviendas, así que al menos podía agradecer la privacidad de no tener que vivir en el barrio Uchiha como el resto.

El castigo de su padre no parecía ser lo mismo en ese momento.

Se tomó el tiempo para caminar por las calles vacías, no se encontró con ningún caminante nocturno, aunque no le pasó desapercibo el movimiento silencioso de ninjas que preferían los tejados y sombras.

Esperó encontrar el edificio solo, al menos la parte de las salas de entrenamiento, pero los gritos de dos kunoichis le dijo que estaba equivocado. No había necesidad de usar uniformes completos y máscara en ese lugar, a menos que estuvieran con un preso o alguien que desearan sacar información y tuviera que salir con vida.

Desde su oficina Itachi tenía una vista superior del lugar donde se entrenaban sus subordinados, llevaba un mes completo viendo como Haruno Sakura era pulverizada con puños de acero y golpes que le fracturaban sus huesos. 

―Te sirve como entrenamiento de ninjutsu médico ―le dijo Tsunade la primera vez que se enfrentaron. ―Si quieres curar a alguien con la seguridad que no morirás en el intento, vuelve al hospital, Haruno. Las políticas de seguridad para los medi-ninj de Kato Dan no se aplican en ANBU.

No fue difícil para Itachi crear la imagen del jefe del Hospital de Konoha en su cabeza, Kato Dan era uno de los mejores medi-ninj que habían existido en toda la historia ninja, pero sus ideales y los de Senju Tsunade estaban muy lejos, era increíble que dos personas tan distintas funcionaran tan bien como pareja sentimental.

―Itachi-san. ―llamó alguien, apareciendo en la oficina principal y saludando con un asentimiento de mano.

―Buenos días, Kakashi-san. ―regresó el saludo el pelinegro, volviendo su atención al papeleo en su escritorio.

―Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esas dos se juntaran. ―habló el hombre tras la máscara, fijando su atención en las dos kunoichis tras el cristal. ―los dioses son grandes y Sakura no creció en la generación de Tsunade, hubieras hecho desaparecer el mundo como lo conocemos.

―Prefiero no imaginar eso, ya tengo tres mujeres temperamentales en un solo edificio, barajear las misiones para que Sakura y Anko no se encuentren es más difícil de lo que parece.

―Solo deja que el mundo explote, Itachi.

El hombre desapareció en una nube de humo, si Itachi no hubiera estado atento y no fuera el shinobi que era, no se habría dado cuenta del sobre que desapareció de su escritorio. Al menos eso le gusta de Kakashi, desde que regresó a las filas de ANBU, parecía más sereno y afín a mantener una pequeña plática. Él compartió muchas misiones en su juventud con el y el intercambio de palabras era algo difícil. Además, no era molesto como Anko exigiendo ciertos tipos de misiones.

―Dime que no lo hiciste, pelos de chicle. ―escuchó el gritó de la mujer que le estaba causando dolores de cabeza desde que despertó.

―No seas odiosa, Anko. Sabes que el jamás te hubiera hecho caso a ti, le gustan más… femeninas ―regañó Tsunade, interviniendo en la pelea que seguro se armaría.

―Tsunade, tu sabes que yo había apartado a ese hombre. ―le recriminó la pelinegra, apuntando con el dedo acusatorio a la ojiverde que comía su desayuno como si los gritos no le molestaran.

―Mi presencia no es de importancia en tu situación, Anko. ―dijo Sakura, tomando un mordisco de su sándwich. ―quizá no te quiere ni para acostarse contigo, es todo.

―Eres una…

La pelea fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró el pelinegro de coleta, ganándose la mirada de las tres mujeres y el resto de los presentes. Por lo regular Itachi no tenía problemas con su conducta infantil, pero todos sabían que lo mejor era no arriesgarse cuando el jefe estaba de malas. Siempre terminaban en las peores misiones.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y una mujer pronto le llevó un plato con un desayuno tradicional, el ruido y las conversaciones a cuchicheos se empezó a restablecer, pero ninguna de las tres continuó la pelea, no por encima de la mesa al menos.

―Dejas tu informe en mi escritorio, Anko. Después del almuerzo vas a la oficina de Ibiki Morino. ―ordenó Itachi antes de tomar su plato y salir rumbo a su oficina. Normalmente se daba el tiempo de comer con su gente, pero ese día quería regresar temprano a casa.

Mitarashi también le dio dos rápidas mordidas al desayuno, acabando la mayoría y en busca del jefe de Tortura e Interrogación, al menos sabía que Morino le tendría un trabajo interesante, después de varios regaños y un millón de advertencias, pero siempre terminaba divirtiéndose pese a todo.

―No deberías de hacer sufrir así a Anko, Sakura-chan. ―Se burló Tsunade cuando solo quedaron ellas dos en la mesa.

―¿Ahora me vas a quitar una de las pocas diversiones que tengo en mi triste vida? ―preguntó, fingiendo tristeza y llevándose las manos al pecho en un acto que solo denotaba burla.

―Quizá si esa loca encuentra el amor de su vida, deje de romper cristales al entrar por las ventanas o dañe propiedad ajena. ―rio Tsunade por la desfachatez de su pequeña kohai.

―No traigas feos recuerdos a mi mente, por favor. ―suplicó. ―pero no se debe preocupar por mí. Aunque yo si estoy preocupada por ese pobre jounnin-san que llamó la atención de nuestra bella, tierna, delicada y femenina Anko.

―Y a ti te dicen la señorita feminidad-chan. ―negó la mujer mayor. ―solo tienes la apariencia, porque eres más salvaje que ella.

―Me rompes el corazón, Tsunade. ―lloriqueó la mujer de cabellos rosas. ―Pero bueno… en un hombre el amor entra o por los ojos o por el estómago.

―¿Así conseguiste a Itachi? ―volvió a burlarse la rubia. ―medio edificio notó que esa mañana no olías a tu jabón, si no a algo más masculino.

―No tuvo que ser precisamente Itachi. ―se quejó, inflando los cachetes en un mohín infantil.

―No, no precisamente. ―repitió. ―pero te lo comes con la mirada cuando crees que nadie te ve, tus golpes son más duros y tus ataques más certeros cuando el mira desde la ventana y no que decir la forma en que cruzas las piernas cuando el entra en el comedor.

―Estas muy atenta de él tú también ¿no? ―terminó diciendo al no encontrar ningún argumento para defenderse. ―si no fuera por como actúas frente a Dan-sama, diría que tú también estas detrás de él.

―Me gustan más maduritos que Itachi. ¿Y porque a Dan si lo llamas “-Sama” y a mi solo Tsunade. Eres una igualada.

  
  



	3. Luciérnaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura perdió la cuenta del número de misiones que ella y Kakashi realizaron juntos, el sufijo _"-sensei_ " no había desaparecido ni siquiera cuando ascendió a Jounnin, quizá pudo deberse a que Naruto nunca lo abandonó. Las cosas era distintas ahora que era parte de ANBU.

―¿Dónde está? ― susurró, arrastrando cada silaba y dándole a la pregunta un aire imponente. Su mano, enfundada en guantes negros lo tenían agarrado del cuello, presionando los vasos que llevaban sangre a su cerebro. No hizo falta aplicar chakra mientras lo veía a los ojos, veía el terror que le provocaba y eso le gustaba.

―No-no sé, ninja-san. ― tartamudeó el hombre, buscando alejarse de la kunoichi, solo podía verle los iris verdes a través de los dos orificios de mascara blanca de porcelana, los ojos eran rasgados con un delineado que podría pasar por de gato si no fuera por la forma en que subían desde el lagrimal, entrecruzándose en un diamante en la frente y subiendo donde creaban dos antenas que le daban su nombre: Luciérnaga.

―¿Estas seguro? ―preguntó con falso pesar. ―porque si no lo sabes, no me eres útil. Podría matarte ahora mismo.

―Yo... yo... no me mate por favor. ―imploró, sintiendo su mente nublarse debido a la falta de sangre en su cabeza, moviendo sus pies en espavientos cuando sus sandalias dejaron de tocar la rama del árbol en la que estaba apoyado y ahora solo la apretaba firmemente su cuello evitaba que cayera de más de cinco metros de altura. ― En-en el tem-plo dee el ri-o.

Cuando Haruno tuvo su respuesta, las yemas de sus dedos se encendieron en un verde intenso, creando unas cuchillas de chakra que atravesaron el cuello de lado a lado en medio segundo. Soltó la cabeza antes de la sangre la salpicara y se limpió la mano con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo lateral de armas.

―Así que el Templo del Rio. ―dijo Kakashi.

Su voz filtrada por la mascara llegó a Sakura, volteó a verlo, recargado sobre la rama de árbol mientras leía un libro, verde en esta ocasión.

―Al menos te hubieras molestado en fingir que me ayudabas. ―le recriminó la pelirosa, avanzando en la dirección que les dijo el ninja.

―Vamos, no nos engañemos. Sé que adoras hacerte cargo sola de este tipo de situaciones, te encanta restregarle a Anko cuando utilizas ninjutsu medico para acabar con alguna pobre alma.

Kakashi guardó el libro en un bolsillo y siguió a su antigua alumna.

―Quiza. Solo un poco ―aceptó. ― No sé porque Hokage-sama nos dio esta misión, un chunnin cualquiera se pudo haber hecho cargo.

―Lo que contiene el pergamino es clasificado. No importa si lo hubiera tenido un gennin o un kage.

―A veces eres muy aburrido, Perro.

6969696969696969696969696

Naruto estaba terminando de leer unos papeles en la biblioteca personal del Kage, toda su vida deseó el puesto de líder de la aldea en una forma de sentirse más cercano a sus padres: Minato Namikaze fue el legendario cuarto Hokage y su madre también tuvo ese sueño.

Ahora que tenía que pasar horas sentado en la biblioteca leyendo sobre historia, política y estrategia ninja no parecía tan divertido. Sakura siempre fue la que tuvo su nariz metida entre hojas y pergaminos, incluso Sasuke leía bastante, cosas que en su tiempo le parecieron sin sentido, pero en momentos como estos deseaba haber puesto más atención a las platicas entre sus dos compañeros cuando hablaban de política e historia.

De Sasuke lo entendía, él era el heredero del clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes nobles más poderosos. No es que menospreciara a Sakura, pero si el no tuviera que leer todo eso, por supuesto no lo haría.

Durante la mañana entró en modo sabio para buscar la firma de chakra de sus amigos, sabiendo que se sentiría un poco celoso si estuvieran haciendo cosas más divertidas que él. El Uchiha estaba en la estación de policia militar, a Sakura no la encontró en ninguna parte de la aldea.

Fue a una hora cercana de la noche cuando la sintió pasar los muros de Konoha, estaba con Kakashi, así que fue a la oficina principal para esperarla con la esperanza de escuchar una gran historia.

―Hokage-sama. ―escuchó la voz de su antiguo sensei en el momento en que las dos siluetas aparecieron frente al escritorio.

―Perro, Luciérnaga. ― habló el hombre mayor, chupando de la pipa que siempre llevaba con él y sacando el humo que se disipó dejando un olor fresco a menta y tabaco en el aire.

―El pergamino fue recuperado. ―informó Sakura, danto todos los detalles de la misión sin incluir detalles sobre la forma en que había muerto el hombre que les dio la información.

Conocía a Naruto, ni todos los años como ninja le habían dado esa indiferencia hacia la muerte que venia con la experiencia en el campo de batalla. Aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para poderse convertir en Hokage.

―Son libres de irse. ―los despidió Sarutobi y ninguno de los dos vaciló con la orden.

―Dejaré el reporte en el cuartel. ― Kakashi desapareció después de esas palabras.

―Sa... Luciérnaga. ―se corrigió Naruto, había salido a buscar a su amiga con la esperanza de poder salir a cenar.

―Serás el peor kage si no aprendes a hablarle a tus ninjas por su nombre clave, Naruto. ―se burló Sakura. ― ¿Qué pasa?

―Vayamos a cenar ramen, yo invito. Tú, Sasuke y yo.

―Apenas...

―Por los viejos tiempos....

―Esta bien ―se rindió, al final siempre le era imposible negarse a una cena con sus ex compañeros. ―pero primero necesito una ducha. Nos vemos en veinte minutos en Ichiraku.

Sakura llegó diez minutos después de lo que prometió, su baño se había alargado más de lo previsto, pero nadie la podía culpar después de una semana sin tener una regadera decente con agua caliente.

Ichiraku creció con los años, pasando de ser un puesto pequeño cuando apenas eran gennin a lo más cercano a un restaurante, tomaron una de las mesas de la esquina, donde tenían la suficiente privacidad para hablar a gusto, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban ahí cuando la pelirosa tomó asiento.

Buscó en su mente cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Sasuke, no recordaba que su rostro tuviera tantos ángulos, no faltaba mucho para que abandonara completamente sus facciones adolescentes, incluso podía decir que creció otro par de centímetros por la diferencia de altura que tenía con Naruto aun estando sentados.

Ya había un planto de ramen, -su favorito- en el lugar libre frente a los chicos, por lo que se sentó con una sonrisa y un apetito que podía hacer que se comiera a un elefante entero.

―Por un momento pensé que no vendrías. ―se quejó el rubio, inflando los cachetes en un gesto que le quedaba mejor años atrás.

―Sabes que sé que nunca pensaste eso.

―Eso ya parece un trabalenguas, Sakura-chan.

―No seas un nene consentido, Naruto. Hola Sasuke.

―Hmnp... ― saludó el pelinegro, viendo como la ojiverde devoraba la comida casi tan rápido como el Uzumaki.

―Para ser alguien que esta siendo duramente entrenado en política y sociales, no pareces tener un buen maestro.

―No deberías juntarte tanto con Anko. Te hace daño. ― habló Naruto, ignorando los modales en la mesa y hablando con la boca llena de fideos.

―Asqueroso. ―escupió Sasuke, pensando en por qué demonios estaba ahí.

―Deja de quejarte, teme.

―Ya, basta los dos. ―los detuvo antes de que iniciaran una de sus clásicas peleas donde se decían _Teme_ y _Dobe_ hasta que ella los golpeaba. ―No sé cómo Kakashi los soporta.

―¿Ahora lo llamas Kakashi? ―cuestionó Sasuke, fijando su atención en su excompañera.

―Dejó de ser nuestro sensei desde que ascendimos a chunnin. ―le recordó.

―¿Ahora vas a salir con él? ―preguntó Naruto, no sabiendo si estaba enojado o no.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Naruto? ―su frente se puso un poco verde ― ¿estás loco o qué?

―Yo solo pregunté...

―Al menos yo puedo decidir con quien estar. ― Su voz no era cruel, solo fue un hecho.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ya tienes tres meses siendo entrenado para Hokage, Naruto. ―suspiró la pelirosa. ―ya debes saber que hay más hilos de los que puedes ver. Susuke por ejemplo, como heredero del clan seguro terminará casado con alguien que sea lo suficiente cercano a la casa principal para ser importante en la estructura pero no tanto para que algunos piensen que es incesto.

―¿Queeeé?

―No grites, baka. ―gruñó Sasuke, molesto porque ese hecho saliera a relucir, al menos se trataba de sus dos únicos amigos, a cualquier otro lo hubiera dejado tirado en la calle dentro de un genjutsu.

―Es que tu tienes que decidir con quien quieres casarte.

―Tu no quedas muy lejos, Naruto. ―continuó Sakura. ― dentro de poco los jefes de familia y todos los hombres que tengan hijas en edad, se acercaran a ti buscando presentártelas y buscar una boda para estar cerca del poder.

―Piensas de forma muy cruel, Sakura-chan.

El resto de la cena pasó de forma más tranquila, Naruto fue el primero en despedirse, alegando que dejó trabajo pendiente en la torre y cómo era torturado por Sarutobi.

Sakura y Sasuke caminaron varias cuadras juntos hasta que cada quien tomó su lado, y si el Uchiha no confiara en su visión perfecta, hubiera jurado que se equivocó cuando vio a su hermano aparecer a media calle para después doblar en la esquina camino al departamento donde vivía Sakura.


	4. Buenas noches

―No necesitas esconderte. ―señaló Sakura, caminando por las calles vacías de la aldea rumbo a al departamento que había conseguido desde que ascendió a Chunnin, agradecía tanto ya no vivir en los terrenos del orfanato que incluso un catre viejo en un edificio a punto de caerse hubiera estado bien.

―hmnp…

―No te vayas por las ramas, Itachi. ―dijo, sin inmutarse cuando el hombre empezó a caminar a su lado, apareciendo desde las sombras. ―Ya pasamos esa etapa.

―Cierto, ya estamos en una etapa donde podemos ser cordiales entre nosotros porque nos llevamos bien, no solo por objetivos específicos.

Agregó, dibujando una sonrisa de nostalgia en su cara, llenando de recuerdos la mente de Sakura sobre cómo había iniciado aquello.

―Sasuke ya lo acepta mejor. ― susurró Sakura, con voz cansada mientras daba cada paso, deseando solamente llegar a su casa y poder dormir hasta que el sol se ocultara dos veces más. ―De alguna forma ayuda que Naruto este en una formación similar.

―¿Cómo fue tu misión? ―cambió de tema Itachi, sabiendo que podría esperar al día siguiente para volver a tener esa discusión con Sakura.

―¿No te informó Kakashi? ―preguntó, aunque realmente no era una pregunta, ella sabía que su antiguo sensei ya había entregado su reporte al líder de ANBU, pero al final se rindió, aceptando la platica ligera. ―conseguimos el pergamino, fue demasiado fácil. Deberías darme misiones más interesantes.

―Eso sería preferitismo.

―¿Y no soy tu preferida?

―Lo eres. ― Aceptó, volteando a verla de reojo solo para notar la sonrisa burlona e infantil que tenía en su cara. ―pero jamás se lo diré a nadie, menos frente a Anko o Tsunade.

―¿Porqué? ―se quejó, continuando con la misma actitud que nunca había tenido, al menos no realmente.

La primera vez que vio a Sakura ella era apenas un gennin, la pequeña y rosada compañera de su hermano. Por supuesto que la atención de Itachi siempre estaba en Sasuke, observándolo desde la distancia cuando podía. Kakashi se dio cuenta, pero nunca dijo nada, solo una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, Hakate lo vio con lastima.

Kakashi sabía como Itachi tenía prohibido regresar al complejo Uchiha, sin derecho siquiera de platicar con su hermano, e incluso como ninja anbu, nunca supo con certeza todo lo que pasó el día del golpe de estado de los Uchiha.

Hakate no conoció a Sasuke antes de todo aquello, pero el niño que tuvo en su equipo era un pequeño soldado, siempre con la espalda recta y un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse en calma a pesar de la extravagancia de Naruto, Sakura siempre fue más silenciosa, pero el resultado fue el mismo: un hambre por mostrar su valía.

Naruto y su sueño de ser hokage como su padre, demostrarle a la aldea que no era solo un monstruo. Sasuke buscando ser digno heredero, llenar el lugar que Itachi dejó por una razón nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarle. Sakura, buscando un lugar en el mundo.

Siempre se cuidó de que su hermano no lo descubriera, pero quien lo hizo fue Haruno.

― _Tu quieres saber de tu hermano. ―_ Le dijo un día, cuando el resto del equipo se había marchado. ― _Y yo necesito alguien que me entrene. Yo te informaré sobre Sasuke si tú me entrenas._

Itachi se había quedado descansando en la rama de un árbol aun cuando Sasuke se fue, no tenía misiones con anbu ese día y el clima era bueno para estar afuera, nunca esperó que alguien descubriera el Genjutsu en el que estaba envuelto, menos la niña de familia civil del equipo.

― _Tu ya entrenas con Kakashi._ ― dijo, rindiéndose ante el hecho de haber sido descubierto, ya de nada servía mantener la ilusión.

― _Kakashi-sensei no me entrena. Solo me da tareas bobas para hacer mientras entrena de verdad con Sasuke y Naruto._ ―se quejó la niña, su voz aún era ligeramente infantil.

― _Entonces entrena tu sola. ―_ esperó que con eso se rindiera.

― _No me ha funcionado, sigo siendo más débil que Ino Yamanaka y otras kunoichis que son entrenadas por sus familias. Además, yo no tengo ninguna técnica especial o línea de sangre._

_―Ese no es mi problema._

_―Sasuke es tu problema. ―_ aseguró. ― _Te interesa, por eso estas aquí. Y yo soy amiga de Sasuke, puedo decirte algunas cosas sobre el que seguro te podrían interesar._

 _―¿Traicionarías a Sasuke?_ ―el tono en la voz de Itachi cambió, el enojo fue claro.

― _Tu jamás dañarías a Sasuke, además el te quiere y si tu estas aquí cada vez que entrenamos sin hacerle daño, yo creo que tú también lo quieres. ¿Entonces que dices, Uchiha Itachi?_

_―hmnp…_

_―Ni siquiera tienes que bajar de ahí, solo dime qué tengo que hacer para mejorar. Juro que jamás le diré a nadie._

_―_ ¿Estas bien, Itachi? ―preguntó Sakura. Habían llegado hasta su casa sin intercambiar una palabra, el Uchiha parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Si. ―entró al departamento sin encender las luces, lo conocía de memoria y ambos estaban lo suficientemente cansados para hacer algo más que dirigirse a la cama. ―solo recordaba algo.

―No les des tantas vueltas a las cosas, solo vamos a dormir y mañana conquistas el mundo. ―pidió, sacándose la playera y los pantalones que se puso para ir a cenar y se metió en la cama, esperando al hombre que le hacía compañía algunas noches desde hace tiempo.

―Buenas noches, Sakura.

―Buenas noches, Itachi.


End file.
